Siblings And Friends At Play
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: When Starscream has been gone a while, Megatron goes searching for him and finds the seeker with his brothers before all mayhem breaks loose between the four of them. Tickle story! Done as a request for EmeraldMoonGreen. :)


**EmeraldMoonGreen asked for this one. Here you go, Amiga! Enjoy! :)**

 **Transformers Prime belongs to Hasbro. I own nothing.**

* * *

 **Siblings And Friends At Play**

"I'm rather worried about Starscream," Optimus said. "He's been gone for over an hour."

"When was the last time he checked in?" Ultra Magnus asked.

"About forty-five minutes ago," Red Alert said, checking both the log and the camera at his station.

Megatron, also feeling concerned as the seeker was usually back within an hour and rarely took longer unless he was with a partner, stood up. "I'll go find him," he volunteered.

"I hope he wasn't attack by rogue 'Cons," Knockout said worriedly.

"Or MECH," Bumblebee said with a shudder.

"Be careful, Megatron," Soundwave said in concern.

"I will," the former warlord said. "Red Alert, where did Starscream check in at last?"

The red and white bot checked the log again. "Around a local wildlife reserve," he answered after a moment. "I have the coordinates here."

Megatron nodded. "Ratchet, would you be so kind to open the Groundbridge at those coordinates?" He asked.

The medic instantly did so. "Knockout and I will have sick bay ready, just in case," he said.

Though they were hoping that Starscream wasn't in any trouble, they had to be prepared and Megatron was prepared to face whatever danger his friend had encountered and prepared to take an injured Starscream back to the base. Taking a deep breath, he ran into the glowing light of the Groundbridge, knowing time now meant perhaps life or death for the seeker and if there was trouble, there was no time to waste.

And his fear that his friend was injured skyrocketed when he heard screaming as soon as he stepped out of the Groundbridge. "No! Someone help!" He heard a voice cry out, a voice that sounded very familiar.

"Starscream," Megatron whispered to himself and quickly ran to the source of the cries, his weapons primed and ready for him to whip out at a moment's notice as he braced himself to face either rogue 'Cons or members of MECH. When he finally reached the spot where Starscream's cries had originated, he stopped short, freezing in place as his optics took in the sight before him.

Starscream was currently trapped in Thundercracker's lap and the larger seeker was gently nibbling on the smaller seeker's sensitive wings and even blowing raspberries into the ticklish wings, which made Starscream squeal loudly. Skywarp was also there and he was tickling Starscream's stomach. "Cootchie, cootchie, coo!" Skywarp teased his brother. "You shouldn't have said that you didn't miss us." He then began blowing raspberries into the sensitive stomach to further prove his point.

Starscream squealed again before laughing hard. "I was only kidding!" He protested through his laughter. "You're torturing me!"

"Oh, you think this is torture?" Thundercracker asked, amused. "Warp, what is it that our little brother used to do when we'd tickle his wings? Didn't he used to beg us, but his cute laughter proved that he loved it when we tickled his wings?"

"Ah, yes, TC. I remember," Skywarp said, a huge smile on his face as both pinned their brother down. "And he would squirm so much. I bet that hasn't changed."

Starscream actually was squirming already. "No. Brothers, please," he pleaded, though a smile was tugging at his mouth.

"Oh, but you used to love it when we'd tickle your sensitive wings," Thundercracker said, one finger gently gliding over Starscream's right wing and making the poor seeker jump with a squeak. "And I bet you still love it, little brother."

"Come on, Star. Let's hear that cute little squeal," Skywarp said teasingly as the two then began tickling the sensitive wings and Starscream let out a squeal that Megatron couldn't help but to agree that it was a cute squeal.

"I knew his wings were sensitive, but my goodness, he sounds like he can hardly stand having two people tickling his wings," he said softly to himself, chuckling as he continued watching the three, noticing how the trapped seeker seemed very happy, despite being tickled by his older brothers.

Thundercracker suddenly sensed someone watching and spotted Megatron. Instantly stopping the tickle torture, he growled, his expression becoming furious. "Warp, the source of our brother's pain is here," he said, alerting his brother, who also stopped the tickle torture and his face took on an angry look. Both quickly got between their brother and the former warlord, who made sure his weapons were deactivated as he stood there.

"So, you're the reason our brother was so terrified to have anyone touch his wings, even us," Skywarp growled angrily.

"All the pain you've caused him. Don't think we haven't felt it too," Thundercracker said through gritted teeth.

Ah, the Trine Bond, Megatron realized. When he had hurt Starscream, the two had no doubt sensed their brother's pain and felt it through the bond. He would have dismissed it during the war, but now felt guilty that he had caused the three so much pain, especially Starscream. He now saw the two other seekers looked ready to punish him for hurting their brother.

Starscream, who had recovered, now stood up and his eyes widened at seeing the tension in his brothers. "Wait, TC. Warp," he said, placing his hands on their shoulders and they turned to look at him. "Megatron…is no longer that bot."

They looked at him in shock and he nodded. "He has made peace with the Autobots, as have I," he continued. "And we have made amends with each other, becoming the close friends."

Skywarp and Thundercracker closed their eyes, tuning into the Trine Bond and Starscream did the same, showing his brothers memories of he and Megatron making peace with the Autobots and them making amends with the former warlord not only comforting the seeker, but also tickling him, something that surprised the other two seekers before they saw their younger brother grinning at them. _"There's another method to make sure Megatron completely regrets hurting me,"_ he said through the bond.

The other two caught on fast and Megatron's eyes widened when he saw three sets of devious optics look at him and he took a step back, unsure of what the three had in mind, stumbling and falling onto his back when the three seekers pounced on him and pinned him to the ground.

A moment later, Megatron began laughing as Thundercracker began tickling his knees and feet, Starscream began tickling his neck and underarms, while Skywarp began tickling his sides, hips, and stomach. Realizing that they had decided to tickle him to get back at him for hurting Starscream, who had no doubt convinced his brothers that this was better, the former warlord laughed his hardest, trying to squirm, but was unable to with the three seekers pinning him down.

"Well, well. I never would have guessed the mighty and fearsome Megatron could be reduced to a pile of laughter," Thundercracker said teasingly.

"I never would have guessed that he was ticklish," Skywarp admitted. "If we had known, we could have done this long ago."

"And done this to any of the other 'Cons who would speak badly of our brother or hurt him too," said the oldest of the brothers.

Starscream actually had to smile at that, remembering how Knockout was ticklish, as were most of the other 'Cons. He actually giggled now as he felt Megatron scrunch up his neck to protect it from the tickling fingers. "What's wrong, Megatron?" He asked teasingly. "Can't take a little tickle torture?"

One thing he knew Megatron couldn't take was being teased while being tickled, a fact very few knew about. And the former warlord was laughing very hard right now, making the three ticklers smile in glee as they continued to tickle and use teasing tickle words to make their ticklee lose his mind.

This continued for a bit until the larger Cybertronian snorted, a sound that caused all three seekers to fall over laughing. And giving Megatron the chance to catch Skywarp and send a message to Starscream. _"Where is Skywarp's tickle spot?"_ He asked his friend in a private comm.

Starscream smiled. _"Warp is hyper ticklish on his hips,"_ he replied through the comm.

"Interesting," Megatron said aloud as he then got to work on tickling Skywarp, who shrieked with laughter as the gray fingers began tickling his hips. "Now, for my revenge on you mischievous seekers."

Thundercracker would have helped, but he couldn't stop laughing at the funny squeals his brother was making as he was mercilessly tickled on his sensitive hips. Even Starscream laughed as he watched his friend tickle his older brother, sitting nearby to continue watching as he knew from experience that Megatron was an expert tickler and his captives could never escape his ticklish grasp once he had them.

"Cootchie, cootchie, coo!" Megatron cooed at Skywarp. "Who has such sensitive hips? And squeals like a little sparkling when tickled?"

Oh, that just made it a whole lot worse for Skywarp, who continued squealing and laughing as he was tickled until the former warlord was satisfied and let him up, but then turned his attention to Thundercracker, who gulped and went to run, but a gentle, yet effective, tackle from Megatron had the oldest of the three seekers on his belly on the ground while the gray mech gently sat on his back to keep him pinned and was very careful to keep the seeker's wings undamaged. "Starscream, where is Thundercracker's tickle spot?" He asked, turning to his friend.

The youngest of the three seekers grinned. "Go for his underarms," he replied.

Seeing the current position would present a small challenge, Megatron gently grabbed Thundercracker's shoulders and lifted him up just enough so that he could slide his arms under the seeker's wings and reach his underarms, hugging the now squirming seeker as his fingers got to work on the ticklish underarms.

Loud, booming laughter filled the air as Thundercracker was reduced to a pile of giggles and laughter, happy tears running down his face as his number one tickle spot was under the merciless, ticklish fingers of Megatron. Seeing his captive was in tears, the former warlord took this as a sign that the seeker had had enough and let him up, waiting until his captive had calmed down a bit. "I knew seekers were ticklish, but you two are quite ticklish on other areas other than your stomachs and wings," he said, helping Thundercracker to sit up. "I guess there is a bit more to seekers that I didn't know about prior."

All three looked a bit embarrassed, but were laughing, especially Starscream, who was howling with laughter as he had recorded his brothers being tickled by Megatron and was reviewing it and laughing harder. The other three noticed and Skywarp looked at his older brother, who nodded and the two leaned in close so that only Megatron could hear them. "Since Starscream told you our tickle spots, it's only fair you know of one of his other ticklish spots," said Thundercracker.

Realizing they meant a tickle spot he didn't know about, the former warlord looked curious. "I'm listening," he said.

Skywarp giggled a little. "Star has very ticklish audios," he whispered. "And if he's tickled there, he lets out cute, bubbly giggles and snorts."

"Really?" Megatron asked. "How interesting. Would you two be willing to hold him down while I tickle his audios?"

The two nodded and went over to Starscream, surprising him by pouncing on him and holding him down as Megatron approached, wiggling his fingers and reaching for the trapped seeker's head. Realizing what his friend was about to do, the seeker tried to escape, but with his brothers holding him down, it was impossible and for a good while after, cute bubbly giggles and snorts filled the air as his sensitive audios were at the mercy of Megatron's tickling fingers and teasing tickle words from the three mingled with his laughter and made the three laugh along with him.

* * *

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
